


Drunken Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It didn't mean anything. Really, it didn't."





	Drunken Mistake

"Why, Harry?" Ginny hid her face with her hands. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
She sobbed. She had generally been more whiny in recent month than usual. Then again, Harry had to admit, he had just given her a pretty good reason to cry. Nevertheless, he hated it.

"I'm sorry," Harry said helplessly. "I don't know how that happened."

Ginny snorted. She dropped her hands and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Is that really all you have to say?"

"We were completely drunk. It didn't mean anything. Really, it didn't. I love you."

"Shut up!" Ginny said loudly, getting up from the kitchen table and leaning against the kitchen counter. "I don't want to hear that anymore!"

"But it's the truth," Harry replied with his gaze fixed on the tabletop. He couldn't stand the pain in her tear swollen eyes. "I'm really, really sorry."

 

"So, how was it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" That question hit Harry like a brick wall and he looked up.

"How was it?" She wiped the tears from her face. "Better than with me?" She asked angrily.

"I-it's ... no! I can't remember anything anyway," he assured her, but it was a lie.

Although his memory was indeed a bit blurry and incomplete, he still vividly remembered the feeling of sweaty skin on his and in his ears he could still hear that groaning getting faster and faster that nearly drove him out of his mind mere hours ago. Harry shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Not now.

 

"Really, Ginny. It was absolutely meaningless. "

"Meaningless," she repeated, as if having heard the word for the first time in her life. " _Meaningless_..."

She took a deep breath. "We haven't even been married for a year, I'm eight months pregnant and you fuck my _BROTHER_ , damn it! How could that be _MEANINGLESS_?! " Ginny screamed, her face red with anger.

"Please, Ginny, don't get upset like that." Harry tried to calm her. "That's not good for the baby."

"And whose fault is it?" Ginny asked, but she was clearly trying to cool down a bit. Of course, she did not want to endanger her child. For a while she just stood there in silence.

 

"Do you love him?" She then asked quietly.

"What?” Another question that caught Harry off guard. He really wished she would stop with those.

“Do you love my brother?” Ginny asked again.

"Ginny, I didn't want this to happen. Ron is my best friend, nothing more. We were both pissed and made a very stupid mistake."

Ginny looked exhausted. "Of all the people you could have cheated on me with," she paused and took another deep breath, "of all the options someone like you would have had, why Ron?"

"I never intended to cheat on you. With no one, "asserted Harry.

"But you did," she said wearily.

 

It followed another period of silence, the longest till now, before Ginny spoke again: "I'm tired. I'm going back to the Burrow for now. We'll talk again in a few days."

She went into the hallway to her bag, which she had put there only a good hour ago, and turned around once more before she left.

"When I come back, I want the bedding gone."

 


End file.
